


when did i lose you?

by riakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Filipino Fic, M/M, Romance, hindi ko na talaga alam kung anong ilalagay ko dito, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riakkuma/pseuds/riakkuma
Summary: sometimes it just takes a little moment for you to realize everything – when it’s almost too late.





	when did i lose you?

maraming gustong ibalik si chanyeol sa kanyang buhay.

 

boses? yakap? init ng katawan? mga mensaheng “nakauwi ka na ba?” o “kumain ka na ba?” – oo, bawat gabi dinadalangin niya sa taas na sana bumalik yung mga panahon na iyon, nung magkasama pa silang dalawa, sabay nangangarap ng magandang kinabukasan na magkasama.

 

ngayon, siya nalang yung nangangarap mag-isa.

 

hindi maipinta ang sakit na nararamdaman ni chanyeol. kahit gusto niyang pinturahan ng mga matatamis na kulay ang kanyang isip katulad ng kahel o rosas, maihahalintulad sa makulimlim na langit ang kanyang mga mata – kulay patay na bughaw at itim, ang kanyang mga luha ay parang malalaking patak ng ulan, hindi natatapos, hindi tumitigil.

lagi niyang itinatanong sa sarili kung saan nagkulang o nagkamali, kung yung mga desisyon niya sa buhay ay tugma sa mga isinisigaw ng kanyang puso. siguro hindi nga, at kung tama naman ang kanyang mga sinabi, hindi siya magkakaganito.

 

noong araw na binitawan niya ang kanyang kamay ni baekhyun, akala niya na ang kanyang puso ay mamamahinga  na sa puot at sakit dahil masakit marining ang mga salitang hindi niya nais marining galing kay baekhyun.

paulit-ulit na tumatakbo sa isipan niya ang gabing naghantong sa kanilang paghihiwalay. at simula noon, hiniling nalang ni chanyeol na sana ay maibalik pa ang kahapon.

 

_“hindi na tayo nagkikita. may pakealam ka pa sa akin?”_

_“hindi naman sa ganun, baekhyun. tambak lang ako sa mga gawain ngayon.”_

_“kahit text hindi mo magawa?”_

_“sorry na, baekhyun.”_

_“hindi ka na nga nagrereply sa akin. pag ako pumupunta dito, parang wala ako sa tabi mo.”_

_“kasi…”_

_“akala mo ikaw lang ang pagod dito?”_

lalong tumindi ang bugso ng ulan na naririnig niya sa labas ng kanyang bintana kasabay ng mga pagsisisi ni chanyeol sa buhay. hindi niya malaman kung bakit niya naisambit ang mga salitang hindi naman niya nais pahalagahan, pero iyon ay lumabas ng sunod-sunod galing sa kanyang bibig.

 

_“hindi ko naman sinabing mag-alala ka, ha?”_

_“bakit ba ang clingy mo?”_

_“marami ka naman ding ginagawa diba? gawin mo yun!”_

 

naaalala ni chanyeol ang itsura ni baekhyun nung narinig niya ang lahat. ang masakit lang noon ay hindi nakapagnilay-nilay si chanyeol na nasabi niya ang lahat ng iyon at siya ay nadala sa bugso ng galit ng kanyang isipan.

 _pagpaumanhin mo, baekhyun._ sambit sa sarili na sana ay naririnig rin ng lalaking nasa kabilang dako ng siyudad.

 

_mahal pa rin naman kita, eh._

**•**

 

_“kung naghahanap ka ng kasama, wag ako ngayon. dun ka nalang sa iba!”_

_“hindi naman sa ganun, chanyeol-“_

_“eh, ano?”_

hindi na makapagsalita si baekhyun ng mga panahong iyon. wala siyang kamalay-malay na ganito na pala ang nararamdaman ni chanyeol.

maraming pumasok sa isipin niya kahit ang bilis ng mga pangyayari katulad ng _pinagtitiisan nalang ba ako nito?_ , _wala ka naman palang sinabing pagod ka na_ at _sana sinabi mo nalang na ayaw mo na, hahayaan naman kita._

 

_“alam mo, umalis ka nalang.”_

at gumuho ang mundo ni baekhyun.

masakit palang marinig na ayaw ka na ng taong mahal mo.

 

nilisan ni baekhyun ang condo ni chanyeol. wala nang maramdaman ang binata, kahit isang patak ng luha, walang lumabas. dahan-dahan ang kanyang lakad, nakatulala sa sahig, hinihiling na sana ay masamang panaginip lang ito dahil gusto na niyang gumising at yakapin ng mahigpit si chanyeol.

 

hindi naman nais ni baekhyun na palalaain pa ang sitwasyon na hinaharap ni chanyeol nung gabing iyon. sadyang nararamdaman lang niya na nagkukulang na siya sa pagbibigay ng pagmamahal, at namimiss niya lang talagang makapiling ang kanyang minamahal.

 

kahit pagod na si baekhyun na subukan suyuin, hindi rin naman nasasagot ni chanyeol.

ang hiling lang naman ni baekhyun ay kakaunting oras, pero kung hihingiin ay kasalanan din pala.

 

ngunit pagkagising ni baekhyun sa kanyang kama, parehas ang suot niya kinagabihan. inasahan niyang may lalabas na mensahe na “good morning!” galing kay chanyeol pero hindi iyon nangyari kahit lumipas na ang ilang araw.

 

pero, iba ang nakuhang mensahe ni baekhyun.

 

sa katihimikan ng dalawang panig, at sa kalaliman ng gabi, napagtanto ni baekhyun ang nais iparating ni chanyeol.

 

_hindi na kita mahal, baekhyun._

**•**

 

 

mag aalas-dose na ng gabi.

 

hindi mapakali, hindi makahanap ng kumportableng posisiyon para makatulog ng mahimbing.

 

inayos ni chanyeol ang kanyang posisyon. inilapat niya ang kanyang likuran sa malamig na kutson.

 

hindi pa rin sapat.

 

inilagay niya ang unan niyang nasa gilid sa paanan niya para naman may maramdaman siya sa baba.

 

handa nang matulog si chanyeol.

inaantok ang kanyang katawan, ngunit ang isip at damdamin ay gising na gising na tila bang may gustong gawin muna para ito ay makapagpahinga ng maayos.

at alam naman ni chanyeol kung ano ang nais gawin ng kanyang kalooban, natatakot nga lang siyang isipin ang pwedeng hantungan kapag nangyari iyon.

 

_paano kung hindi ko na siya maibalik sa piling ko?_

_pagbibigyan pa ba ako ‘nun?_

_bakit ba hindi kasi ako agad nag-sorry?_

nagpatong-patong ang kaba sa dibdib ni chanyeol hanggang nakita nalang niya ang kanyang sarili na nakatayo sa harapan ng salamin, handa nang umalis upang puntahan ang condo ni baekhyun.

 

gusto niyang ibalik lahat, humingi ng tawad sa mga naging kasalanan, na sabihin na hindi naman niya nais na saktan si baekhyun at itapon nalang ang lahat ng kanilang pinagsamahan dahil lang sa isang gabing hindi malaman kung anong nangyari.

 

hindi nagkulang si baekhyun, at alam naman iyon ni chanyeol. tuwing pupunta si baekhyun sa kanyang kwarto, para bang gumagaan ang loob ni chanyeol. nawawala ang onting pagod tuwing nagyayaya si baekhyun na tulungan siya sa kanyang mga gawain at kung hinahatiran siya ng pagkain, doon palang malalaman ni chanyeol na hindi pa pala siya kumakain halos buong araw.

 

 _hindi ka nagkulang, baekhyun._ sambit ni chanyeol sa sarili, na parang sinagot niya ang mga pagmumuni-muni ni baekhyun nung mga nakalipas na araw.

 

siguro sa kanyang nakakunot na noo lamang naisip ni baekhyun na walang interes na makipagusap sa kanya. halos hindi niya siguro mapansin na hindi man lang siya nagpasalamat noon kapag dinadayo siya ni baekhyun kaya’t naisip niyang nakakasagabal siya sa kanya.

 

at hindi ninais ni chanyeol na maramdaman iyon ni baekhyun, na kasalanan niyang bakit naghihirap si chanyeol sa pagtapos ng kabundok na sanaysay na kailangan niya upang makatapos.

 

_ako ang nagkulang._

 

**•**

 

inipinasok niya ang susi sa tumbol ng pintuan at inikot ito. inaasahan ni chanyeol  na maliwanag at purong puti na pader ang kanyang makikita ngunit may nakaupong lalaki sa sahig, nakatingin sa baba at  pinaglalaruan ang mga kuko, suot ang paborito niyang itim na hoodie.

 

“baekhyun?”

 

kung hindi pa bigkasin ni chanyeol ang kanyang pangalan, hindi mapapansin ni baekhyun na may nakatayo na pala sa kanyang harapan.

 

tumayo si baekhyun at sa mga sandaling iyon, nagiisip ang dalawa kung ano bang nais sabihin.

 

ramdam nila na ang halos isang linggong hindi pagkikita at paguusap na para bang lumipas na isang taon.

 

walang masabi kahit maraming tanong ang gustong alamin ang sagot, walang masabi kahit maraming gustong ibalik.

 

“chanyeol-“

“anong gin-“

 

“ah,” sabi ni chanyeol. “ikaw na ang mauna.”

 

pinagmasdan ni baekhyun si chanyeol. para bang napakasakit ng kanyang gagawin.

pero nabitawan naman na siya, at kailangan na rin niyang bumitaw.

 

“paalis ka ata. teka, mabilis lang naman ito.”

 

yumuko si baekhyun at may kinuhang kahon na walang takip sa sahig. pinagmasdan ni chanyeol kung ano ang nasa laman nito at bumigat ang kanyang puso nung nasilayan niya.

 

panyo, mga liham na isinulat ni chanyeol, pabango, sumbrero, mga nakakalat na polaroid films nilang dalawa at marami pang iba na nakaimpok sa ilalim.

 

kay dami na rin palang naihandog ni chanyeol para kay baekhyun.

 

“eto nga pala yung mga binigay mo sa akin noon,” sabi ni baekhyun.

 

pilit man niyang ngumiti at hindi ipakita kay chanyeol ang tunay na nararamdaman, nakikita ni chanyeol na ito ay paiyak na.

 

_kilala kita, baekhyun._

“salamat sa lahat, ha.” pinilit pa rin ni baekhyun na lapatan ng ngiti ang kanyang mukha ngunit nasira ang kanyang pagpapanggap nung tumulo ang kanyang luha sa kanyang pisngi. mabilis niyang ipinunas ang kanyang kamay sa mukha at nagpatuloy, “at sorry rin sa lahat.”

 

hindi makayanan ni chanyeol ang nangyayari sa kanyang harapan.

ito na ba ang wakas sa lahat?

matututuldukan na ba ang lahat ng pinagsamahan?

 

napansin na rin niya na wala na yung bracelet na binigay niya kay baekhyun noong birthday niya nung nakaraang taon. nakalagay na ito sa pulang lalagyanan sa loob ng kahon.  

 

eto na nga ang ikinakatakot ni chanyeol – ang mawala sa kanyang buhay si baekhyun.

 

pinilit na inaabot ni baekhyun sa kanyang mga kamay ang kahon ngunit ayaw tanggapin ni chanyeol.

 

“tanggapin mo na, hindi ko rin naman na magagamit.” sabi ni baekhyun.

 

nagagalit si chanyeol sa kanyang sarili. hindi siya makapagsalita, hindi siya makakilos dahil sa tingin niya ay kapag may gagawin siya, matataboy nanaman niya si baekhyun palayo sa kanya.

 

pero hindi na iyon hahayaan ni chanyeol na mangyari, kaya’t kinuha niya sa kamay ni baekhyun ang kahon at niyakap niya ng mahigpit.

 

na-miss niya ito. ang marinig ang kanyang boses, ang yakap at ang init ng kanyang katawan na para bang siya yung kulang sa kanyang buhay.

 

at sisiguraduhin niyang hindi ito ang magiging huli na mayayakap niya si baekhyun, at walang magiging katapusan ang kanyang pagmamahal sa kanya.

 

“anong ginagawa mo, chanyeol?” pilit na nilalayo ni baekhyun ang sarili kay chanyeol ngunit mas lalong hinigpitan ni chanyeol ang yakap nito sa kanya.

 

“mahal na mahal kita, baekhyun.” sambit ni chanyeol sa binatang ngayon ay malakas ang hagulgol sa kanyang dibdib. “hindi ko naman sinasadya yun, eh.”

 

tumingin si baekhyun kay chanyeol at hindi nawala ang higpit ng yakap nito sa kanya, “akala ko kasi-“

 

“sasabihin ko naman kung hindi kita mahal eh,” nilapat ni chanyeol ang kanyang mga kamay sa mga pisngi ni baekhyun.

 

 

“pero ito ang tandaan mo, hindi kalian man mangyayari iyon.

 

dahil lagi kitang mamahalin ng lubos-lubos.”

 

 

_you will never lose me._

 


End file.
